diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xiansai
It should probably be noted that the wizard is from there. 07:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::The male actually looks plenty oriental to me. I'd say Japanese judging by the topnot. 15:49, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::But look at those baggy pants in the concept art, and those mosque-like things in the background. Those are what led me to believe that. We'll see more male action soon. And we're sorry for any misinformation. We'll try updating it when the pics are out :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 16:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :: ::Topnot was used by every East Asian country (China, Korea, Japan). Japan was the last country to adopt it. 00:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Early Guns Well, Larzuk's descrip says they fill huge pipes with gunpowder, so it may be more cannons than muskets, or any other early hand-held gun for instance. Another point is that he meant to use them to break the siege, as in breaking the barricades that the Barbies built along the slopes. Now that's huge cannonwork. So, I rest my case here and will undo it in about an hour. Come forth with thou arguments and we'll share a hearty discussion. Mobokill 14:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh well *shrugs* I understand that you're human too, and hence need sleep like the most of us. And I understand that you may be from another timezone than me, so you're free to undo my undo of your edit. But try to give a reason. Otherwise I'll undo your undo of my undo of undo ... Oh shit. Fuhget it. Mobokill 15:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) The last editor's comment belongs here. The name Xiansai seems to come from the nomenclature system of Chinese cities. In China, "Xi'an" is a capital city which means "Western Peace". The pronunciation of the word "Xi'an" in Chinese sounds like "hsien" in English. In Chinese, the word "sai" means little as a term of endearment. does not. "xi'an" sounds like see-ahn. sai means nothing in Chinese. please do not mangle the Chinese culture.Breywood 10:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :As with any attempt to write in Chinese with Latin characters, especially without diacritics, the meaning and even pronunciation can't be clear. Without knowing the tone or the hànzì, xian could be any of dozens of words. :It could be xiàn, which could be 現 (manifest), 見 (appear), 限 (limit), 線 (thread), 陷 (trap), 獻 (offer), 憲 (constitution), 霰 (sleet), 腺 (gland), 餡 (stuffing), 羡 (envy), or 縣 (district). :It could be xiān, which could be 先 (first), 仙 (immortal), 鮮 (fresh), 纖 (delicate), 掀 (lift), 暹 (advance), 憸 (artful), or 祆 (Ormazda, the Zoroastrian/Manichean god). :It could be xián, which could be 賢 (worthy), 閒 (idle), 弦 (bow string), 嫌 (hate), 絃 (string on a musical instrument), 銜 or 啣 (to hold in one's mouth), 閑 (leisure), 鹹 (salty), 咸 (united, or salty), 嫻 (elegant), 涎 (saliva), 舷 (the sides of a boat), 諴 (sincerity), or 癇 (insanity). :Lastly, it could be xiǎn, which could be 顯 (prominent), 鮮 (rare), 險 (dangerous), 銑 (shining metal), 燹 (fire), 蘚 (moss), or 蜆 (cattail). :As for sai, it could be sài (賽, competition); or it could be sāi, which could be 塞 (to squeeze in), 塞 (to think), 腮 (gills), or 鰓 (also gills). :So, yeah. --Krybski 19:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :"Chinese" is not a language, anyway, but Mandarin and Cantonese are. "Sai" is rarely used in Mandarin, what with all those uncommon characters, but in Cantonese, Sai can mean a LOT of things. The most common characters for Sai are 西 (West); 世 (era); 勢 (power). The case of Alkor I'm sorry, but it's incredibly racist and generalizing to say that since Alkor is Indian, he may have had some sort of correlation with Xiansai. India has a completely different culture from the rest of Asia. The scope of said difference is like comparing France to Mexico: different languages, code of dress, cultures, history, food, the list goes on. Brainwasher5 (talk) 19:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Stored Spec I've stored this info below because it might end up being put back in the article, but I doubt it. Firstly, much more is known about Xiansai from various sources, so much of the spec is unnecessary. Secondly, it's an iffy precedent - is there a need to include Western-style weaponry for Western Kingdom nations for instance? IMO, no, there isn't. Could be a single trivia entry though.--Hawki (talk) 12:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) In Diablo I, looked distinctly like the armor worn by Japanese Samurai warriors. In fact, the mere existence of Splint Mail suggests an Asian influence in the items of the Sanctuary, since it was never used by the Medieval Armies of Europe or for that matter, anywhere except Asia. There was also the that looked like a katana, the swords of the samurais and the that looks like a naginata, a weapon similar to the glaive, used in Medieval Japan. In Diablo II, there were many more items, mostly uniques, that depicted Asia. The made a return along with most of the various Assassin-only weapons, the Katars. The most obvious reference is seen in the unique items. The items like the Buriza-Do Kyanon, Chu-Ko-Nu, Bing Sz Wang and The General's Tan Do Li Ga have a clear Asian reference. There are several types of cultures reflected in them: for example, many items have Chinese namesakes as mentioned. Items with names like Kuko Shakaku reflect Japanese cultures, while The Iron Jang Bong has a Korean name and the Heaven's Brethren and Hwanin's Majesty have names directly from Korean myths. Another less obvious reference is seen in Act V, from Qual-Kehk's gossip. He mentions Larzuk's, in his opinion, insane idea to fill huge pipes with some powder and fill them with metal balls and fire them at the demons. This obviously refers to cannons and their working. Since gunpowder was invented in China, it can be said that it is an indirect reference to a possibly Asian civilization in Sanctuary. Moreover, it is said that Larzuk heard it from travelers, which may be from Xiansai. Alkor the alchemist has a very strong Indian accent, which may also have originated from Xiansai.